April's Shower
by TamieH
Summary: Based on Series 5 relationships  sort of .  April gets just what she deserves.  Fan-girls should love this.


Author's Note: This is a quick story that popped into my head. It is a fan-girl's dream and pretty silly, but I hope you enjoy it. I know there are some of you who are still interested in Cowboy Connor and waiting for London Texas Style to get updated. I'm so sorry. The story is giving me a hard time and life keeps getting in the way. In the meantime – here's bit of April getting just what she deserves.

April's Shower

Connor had been working around the clock for three days. Every time he thought he might get a chance to go home, April would remind him of how important it was that he complete the anomaly testing and he would feel compelled to stay.

He sighed unhappily. It was probably for the best that he was stuck in the lab. Abby was upset with him for so many reasons. She had taken an irrational dislike to both Phillip and April. She didn't understand why he was working so much for Phillip and she thought he was slacking off at the ARC. He was sure she was about to dump him. She seemed to view him as a major screw-up again.

They were drifting apart and it had been over two weeks since they had made love.

He didn't really know how things had gotten so messed up. He loved her completely and when they did make love, it was amazing. Images of being with Abby filled his mind and the remembered pleasure caused his breath to hitch in his throat. Connor sighed again and shifted his hips as he tried to get his mind off the sex he wasn't having.

April watched him carefully from the far side of the lab. After listening to his third heavy sigh, she knew this was what she had been waiting for. She quietly lifted her glasses up above her eyes, so that she could verify the exact look on Connor's face with her perfect vision. Her expression twisted into a satisfied mask of smugness.

She had kept Connor away from Abby and put doubts in his mind. It was definitely beginning to wear on him. She knew it would eventually drive a wedge between the couple and give her the opportunity to fulfill her own personal vendetta by hurting Abby as much as possible.

April's lip curled into a sneer of sheer hatred as she thought of Abby. All the men, Phillip included, sent admiring glances to the girl when she wasn't looking, while April was forced to hide behind thick glasses and frumpy clothes. It wasn't fair. The rough little blonde strutted around as if she owned the place, but April knew her weak spot. For some strange reason the girl would do anything for Connor.

All she had to do was take Connor Temple away from Abby. Phillip wouldn't mind if she toyed with the boy, in fact he might encourage it, if it made Connor work harder. She concluded it would be very satisfying to seduce Connor and then 'accidentally' let Abby find out.

She smiled to herself as she decided on a plan. She knew all men responded well to a straight-forward physical approach... she just needed to create the opportunity. It was going to be so easy.

Setting aside her glasses, she moved quietly to Connor's side and peered over his shoulder.

"How is it going?" she asked while making sure to rub her breast lightly against his arm.

He jumped and looked down at her while easing away from her body. With a nervous smile he said, "It's O.K., I'm just getting really tired."

"You look tired and bit grungy," she admitted as she plucked at his sleeve. "Maybe you should take a break and go get a shower."

Connor smiled at her consideration. "You know that is a good idea. I'll take half an hour and get cleaned up."

"Fine. Use Phillip's shower room so you won't have to walk back to the main hub. I'll straighten up your lab," she said with a sincere smile.

"O.K., thanks," he said as he walked out of the secure room.

Connor passed Becker in the hall and gave him a pleasant nod as he made his way to Phillip's shower. He entered the room and stared for a moment in admiration. "This is quite posh," he said to himself as he looked around the large tiled shower with the multiple rainwater showerheads. The enclosure was created entirely of glass walls and the area inside was large enough to hold six people. With a genuine smile, he pulled off his shoes and socks, and then tugged his shirt over his head. Only his jeans remained on as he searched around for some shampoo and a towel. After he found everything he needed, he turned on the water. He closed his eyes and massaged the sore muscles of his neck as he waited for the water to warm. His head dropped forward as he relaxed, so he was totally unprepared when April slipped up behind him and began to rub his shoulders.

Connor's eyes popped open in surprise and he swung around fast. "April, what are you doing?"

April stood before him wrapped in a terry robe, "I thought I might help you relax," she replied innocently.

As Connor tried to figure out what to do about April, Abby stood only a short distance down the hall wondering where to find her missing boyfriend. She stopped in front of Becker, "Have you seen Connor?"

"Yes. He went into Phillip's private shower a few minutes ago," he answered as he gave her a grin.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I just wanted to ask him something," she said as her face went pink.

Becker walked past her, putting distance between them until he could safely call back, "Of course, Abigail."

Abby scowled and shook her head as she continued on to the shower.

Meanwhile, back in the shower room, Connor looked past April, hoping that help might suddenly appear. But it seemed he was on his own. "Look, April, I think you have the wrong idea…"

April closed the distance between them and gave his bare chest a long look, "I don't think so Connor. You do find me attractive, don't you?"

"Well, I guess so. But, I'm with Abby," he told her straight out.

"Then I guess I shouldn't do this," she said as she lunged into his arms.

Connor tried to get a grip on the girl suddenly attacking his mouth. He tried to tell her to stop and found her tongue sliding past his lips. He managed to push her back enough to free his mouth. "April, what the hell?" he said in confusion.

"Oh, Connor. I've seen how badly Abby treats you and you deserve a woman who will treat you right," she insisted as her hands tried to pull him back down to her mouth.

He shook his head no, and stared at her in panic. "Are you crazy? I love Abby!" He continued to try to peel her away from his chest when he heard the hall door open.

"Well, well… what is going on in here?" Abby asked in a dangerous voice as she sauntered into the room. She studied the frozen scene in front of her. April had both hands gripped tightly around Connor's neck trying to force his mouth down to hers and her gaping robe was displaying a large amount of her breasts. Connor was pushing her away and looking about as horrified as Abby had ever seen him. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know.

"He began to stutter, "Abby… this isn't what it looks like…"

April moved away from him and smiled insincerely, "Oh Abby, I was just helping Connor…"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as Abby struck out hard with her right arm. She knocked April through the open glass door of the shower where the busty girl hit the back wall and slid down the slick surface until she was flat on her back inside the wet stall. The overhead shower nozzles splattered down on her as she shrieked in surprised disgust.

Connor watched Abby with a proud but wary smile on his face. "That was brilliant," he said. "Please don't do that to me," he requested seriously.

Abby gave him a gentle smile, "Why would I do that to you? I heard you protesting all the way down the hall. That unpleasant woman was trying to take advantage of you."

Connor nodded in agreement, "You've got that right. Abby I don't want anyone but you."

Abby looked unsure for the first time, "Even though she has those huge…" she asked softly as she cupped her hands in front of her chest.

Connor shook his head roughly, "I might suffocate in there," he said with a straight face. "I'm kind stuck on you. You're sleek and slender with eyes like a clear blue sky."

Abby melted as she saw the look in Connor's eyes. With a smile, she took his hand and led him to the door.

Connor gave one quick look at April, who was still huddled in the shower. Then he turned back to Abby to follow along docilely, "Where are we going? Maybe I should put on my shirt," he said.

Abby kept hold of his hand, "Nope, no shirt. I want to show you the new herbivore habitat. It looks a lot like where we lived in the Cretaceous. Remember that night when the moon was full and the flowers smelled like heaven?"

Connor remembered. Suddenly all their recent problems faded into the background as he focused on the woman he adored. "Yes," he whispered in a voice gone deep. "Does there happen to be a camera in the habitat?" he asked very casually.

"Yep. But I can turn it off," Abby replied with a goofy grin.

Arm in arm, the young couple disappeared into the menagerie.


End file.
